Blue's Poem
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: "Gold couldn't resist himself. He stole a glance at the open notebook on Blue's dresser and saw 'A very stupid, poor attempt to write Romantic poetry By Blue' scrawled across the top of the page. Well, he definitely had to read it now, didn't he? With a sly smirk on his face, he started reading. " ChosenShipping FTW!


**_AN- Hello, KawaiiJoltic here with my first Manga-verse fic. Well, more of a poem really, but still. I felt compelled to contribute to the (very scarce) ChosenShipping stores here, and I also thought I might attempt to write romance again, to see if I was really enable to write it or if I just messed up last time. Well, here goes nothing. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

A very stupid, poor attempt to write Romantic poetry

By Blue

&&&&&&PrettyLineBreak!&&&&&&

Fate brought us both to that prison

Well, fate and a giant, evil, monstrous bird

That cursed bird still haunts my dreams to this day

Less now that I've caught its elemental spawn

Wait, are they its spawn or Lugia's?

Not sure now that I think about it

I'll ask Crys next time I see her

Crys, if you're reading this, just scribble the answer in the margin

Anyways, back to the poem

That evil Mask of Ice was technically the one who kidnapped us, I guess

He's not as scary as Ho-Oh, but I still hate him with a vicious passion

I hated him from the very moment he brought me to that awful prison

Apparently, he also had some problem with nicknaming Pokémon

Why? Jiggly-chan is a much better name than plain old Jigglypuff

I guess it doesn't truly matter

Still, he did do one good thing for me

Silver

I guess we might have met otherwise, with him only living one town away

But I'm at least grateful that I met Silver via him

The two of us were natural-born partners

I discovered this when I refused to eat my broccoli at dinner and he ate it for me

And gave me his cooked carrots in return

Black Market Vegetable Trading= Instant BFFs

We were natural-born partners

Eating each other's unwanted food

Helping each other in training

By the way, why did the Mask of Ice want us to master Evolution and Trading?

I mean, it's not like they're horribly difficult skills to master

Was he psycho or something?

Well, that wouldn't have been the first thing wrong with him

Silver and I saw all too often what was wrong with him

See Nicknaming Problem

After about a year or so, we noticed that the Mask of Ice was always ill at the full moon

We didn't know why, but it was nice to know

We also noticed he had two feathers that seemed to be very important to him

One of solely silver moonlight

One of every other color

We then started to plot elaborate escape plans

We must have swiped hundreds of sheets of notebook paper from the storage room for that

Some were completely and utterly ridiculous

The one where we were to use spoons to build a helicopter comes to mind

But finally, we had one that would work

We finally worked up the courage to attempt it one full moon night in April

I swiped the feathers from the Mask of Ice's desk while he was out cold, and we snuck out through his office

Of course, the other Masked Children tried to stop us

I put the emphasis on _tried_

I mean, seriously? They fell for the old fake Jigglypuff wall trick

We made it out, and I could finally take off that stupid mask

Or technically, Silver could take off my mask

I took his off for him

It was nice to finally see what my best friend looked like

Wait, was that before or after we escaped?

I can't remember

I'll have to double-check that with Silver

It doesn't matter, because we were finally free!

We decided shortly afterwards to go our separate ways

But trading his Horsea and my Snubbull to assure it wouldn't be forever

Neither of us really wanted to

But we felt it would be best to see the real world from our own eyes

Rather than each other's

Shame- and just when I'd finally learned how lovely his were

Yes reader, whom I am assuming is Gold or Sapphire, because you two don't know the meaning of the word "privacy"

I suggest you look it up in a dictionary

There's one right on the bookshelf by the door

I went ahead and took the liberty to bookmark "Privacy" for you

I said I thought Silver's eyes were pretty

Well, I did say this was a stupid love poem

But that's probably the last flowery, sappy sentiment you'll get out of Blue

Well, that's my poem

I hope you liked it

Wasn't really all that lovey, was it?

Whatever

Like I said Gold and/or Sapphire, the dictionary with the word privacy bookmarked is next to the door

Which I suggest you exit so I can throw water balloons filled with cottage cheese at you

And whatever you do, don't mention this to Silver

Because I left this notebook on my dresser where anyone could read it for a reason

I have another message for you to pass on to Silver

'Cause only Gold would have any idea where he ran off to this time

And I'm banking that you're reading this right now

Tell Silver I love him, 'kay?

But not about the flowery poetry

Ever.

* * *

**_AN- Wow, that went a lot better than I thought it would. Sorry it wasn't longer, because my iPad kept deleting what I wrote, so I just stopped with the escape and end. Well, thanks for reading, review and favorite if liked, etc. Who knows; maybe I'll write a sequel with the bits that were deleted if the demand is high enough. Thanks! -KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
